


My grand plan

by Unstoppabletogether



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy's childhood, Amy-centric fic, F/M, I spent so long on this(Too long), It's basically just a bunch of short stories about amy growing up, Song fic, Young Amy, its a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppabletogether/pseuds/Unstoppabletogether
Summary: My grand plan is that I would be remembered.+~+~+~+~A fic about Amy's childhood and the things she did growing up that shaped her to become the woman she is today.The song is "My grand plan" from the percy jackson musical. And i honestly can;t think of a song that fits her better.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	My grand plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall. Honestly I cant believe i wrote a amy fic before a jake one but here we are. Its a song fic(My grand plan from the percy jackson musical) I highly suggest you check it out before reading but if you don't just know that bolded and italics are the song lyrics. It suits amy so well i swear. Also, I'm sorry if this is really cringey, i had writers block for half of it but i desperatly wanted to finish it and i finally did. So, i guess I hope you enjoy it.

**_I've always been a smart girl. Always made the grade, always got the gold star. I've always been a smart girl. But "smart girl" only gets a girl so far._ **

Amy grunted as her brother tackled her to the ground again. 

“Come on Amy! Show your brothers what you're made of!” Victor santiago yelled from where he was standing at the edge of the field. 

Amy panted as she struggled to stand up again. She winced as she looked at a scab on her knee.

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry_

She repeated the words in her head like a mantra, managing to stop her tears from spilling over. She watched some blood drip down her leg and almost vomited. She hated blood. 

“HAHA AMY CAN’T HANDLE A LITTLE BLOOD!” John laughed when she saw her gag. Amy wiped some sweat from her forehead before standing up straight, “Can to. Let’s play another round.” Her brothers grinned before dashing after her again. 

“Victor, your overworking her. Her body’s not meant for this.” Camilla pleaded as Amy fell to the ground again, “This isn’t her strong suit.”

“No so- daughter of mine is going to be a weakling.” Victor claimed through clenched teeth, “ GO GET THEM TIGER!”

**_If you don't go you'll never know, If you'll ever be good enough._ **

Amy knew she shouldn’t do it. The tree was at least ten metres tall and a fall from that height was sure to break a bone. 

“COME ON AMY! ARE U SCARED?” David mocked from where he was sitting on the tree. 

Amy frowned as she observed the strength of the branches and whether they were within reaching distance of one another, this wouldn't be a hard tree to climb.

“AM NOT!” She retorted before jumping onto the first branch. She climbed higher and higher, until she was one branch higher than David. 

“Se..see, I told you i could do it.” She panted, gripping the trunk for balance. David frowned and stood up, “Bet you can’t climb higher than me.” He jumped and reached for another branch, swinging on it dangerously before pulling himself up. 

“Oh...it is on.” Amy stood up but before she could reach for another branch she heard someone scream. 

“DAVID! AMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!”

Amy yelped in surprise as she turned around to face the sound. Her foot slipped and before she could stop it she was falling. 

_Oh, this is going to hurt._

**_My grand plan, is that I would be remembered._ **

Amy Santiago started planning her life calendar at the ripe young age of six. Armed with only some pencils and a marker she planned the next few years of her life in great detail. She had proudly shown it to her mother who laughed and gave her a kiss, offering to help her hang it up. She couldn’t wait for her father to get home, he would be so proud. 

She clutched the piece of paper in her hand excitedly, her heart pumping in excitement. The moment she saw her father’s car in the driveway, she dashed forward to open the door. 

“FATHER! LOOK WHAT I MADE!” She exclaimed, holding up her calendar. He gave her a small smile as he read it, “Darling, this barely even scratched the surface. David finished his entire life calendar at five.” 

Amy’s face fell as he gave her back the paper. He patted her head before making his way back into the house. Amy couldn't help but let a few stray tears escape.

_I had worked so hard._

She crushed the paper in her hands and threw it to the ground. It wasn’t fair. She felt a few more tears slip out and quickly ran into her room before anyone could notice. Once inside, she locked the door behind her and flopped onto her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she thought, “ _I’ll never be good enough for dad. He always wanted another son.”_

She stayed in bed until after dinner, ignoring the constant knocking at her door. When it turns eight she is starving. The santiago family was very punctual, dinner at 7 every night, and finish at 8. She frowned and made a mental table of pros and cons in her head, should she go out?

_Pros: I won’t be hungry anymore._

_Cons: I'll have to face da-_

She stopped halfway when she heard voices outside her door. 

“Victor, go talk to her.”

“Camilla...I was just being honest.”

“VICTO-” 

Camilla stopped herself when amy opened her door. 

“Mom,dad? Are you fighting?” 

Camilla smiled and cupped amy’s cheek affectionately, “Of course not.” Victor sighed and stepped forward. 

“I’m sor..sorry honey. Let me help you make another calendar.” Victor took out a piece of paper and offered it to her, “Start by writing down your goals here.” 

Amy grinned happily and didn't hesitate to write down the first one. She had been thinking about it for the past few hours and she was going to make her father proud…

_Youngest police captain in the history of the NYPD._

**_You better wise up, cause I’ll rise up. Bring on any challenge._ **

“Oh come on. Your so small, it’s too easy to beat you.”

“Please, please, please let me play.”

“Just go away Amy.” 

Amy sulked, backing away to let her brothers go play basketball. 

_They never let me do anything._

She made her way to the living room, plopping onto the couch dejectedly. Sighing, she took out the current book she was reading, _the runaway boys._

_Timmy and Tom had enough of their family. They didn’t want to be cast aside anymore. Packing their bags, they set off together on a wild adventure. They were going to run away from home._

Amy suddenly grinned, setting down her book. She had a genius idea. 

Two hours and a neat list of necessities later, she was on a bus headed to New York.

One hour later and she was crying on a sidewalk, a police officer by her side. 

One more hour later and she was back home, with an angry dad, frustrated mum, and seven delightfully entertained brothers. 

**_I’ve always been a tough girl,always been the one not to run from a fight. Always been a tough girl, cause most girls never win if their polite._ **

“Hey look, it’s Miss most appropriate.” The girls giggled as they saw Amy pass by. She buried her nose in the book she was reading and ignored them, making her way to stenographs club. 

“HEY! I’m talking to you.” Heather stepped forward and grinned. The corridor cleared as Amy turned around, closing her book. 

“I’m sorry. Sometimes my brain automatically filters out useless things.” Amy smirked, “No wonder I don’t see you that often.” 

A few gasps were heard as Heather growled, “You need NOT just say that.” Amy took a step back, her smirk disappearing. 

_God, why did I do that._

Heather stepper forward and placed her hand on amy’s shoulder. “Don’t you dare say that to me again. You lil teachers pet.” She spat, shoving Amy back for good measure. She fell to the ground, the books in her hand scattering all over the floor. 

“Good one babe.” Kurt wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, leading her away from the astounded group. 

Amy knew she shouldn’t have done it. It wasn't like her, but she was in a feisty mode today and she especially angry that they interrupted her book.

“HEY! TAKE THIS!” She leaped forward and delivered a devastating punch to Heather. She may not know how to play sports but she grew up in a house with 7 brothers, she knew how to punch. 

Her mum didn’t like talking about what happened next but when she went home with a black eye and a bleeding knuckles, her dad gave her a proud smile and one of his rare hugs. 

_She didn’t regret it._

**_So me, I tend to stand my ground, I find I never can give in._ **

“Studies have shown that the use of electronic devices can greatly benefit in improving the efficiency of lessons.”

“Other studies have also shown..”

“It can help engage…”

“It’s distracting and…” 

“GUYS ARE YOU DONE!” Josh yelled, burying his head in his hands, “You’ve been at it for ages.” 

“Shh Josh, don’t interrupt the debate.” 

“IT WAS SUPPOSED TO END 30 MINS AGO.” he argued, “I told you we shouldn’t have made the two for them go against each other.” 

Amy glared at Kylie from her place at the podium, angrily arranging her papers. Kylie glared right back, adjusting her papers to a ninety degree angle. 

“Miss Santiago, I advise you back down. The pro stance is obviously superior.” Kylie quipped, offering amy an innocent smile.

“OH YOU DID NO- I mean. Ehem, It should be clear as day to the judging committee that the con is-” 

“Alright guys why don’t we wrap up for today. You guys can decide this on your on time alright?” Josh offered, hearing a collective sigh of relief when they reluctantly nodded, “Amazing! Oh before you leave, here are the groupings for the pair debate sessions next week. The topics are on the paper.”

Amy clenched her fists tightly, packing up her pencil case. She sighed in defeat, Kylie was her toughest debate opponent yet but she had to respect her extensive knowledge for the subject and impeccable organization. Better than _Josh._ She packed the papers in her bag and went forward to grab a piece of paper from Josh. 

“Amy santiago?”

“Kylie Maheswaran?”

The pair laughed, looking up from the paper at their partner. They took out their phones and quickly exchanged numbers. 

“I can’t believe they paired us.”

“We’re so going to crush them.” 

**_So the best thing you can do is run away, run away..._ **

“Honey...please stay safe. Don’t cross the road without looking. Don’t go near anyone with a gun...don’t buy food from strange-” 

“Mum, I’ll be fine. And I’m going to the police academy, how am i going to stay away from guns?”

“Honey, It’s dangerous there.”

“Look who your talking to mum, of course i’ll stay safe.” Amy laughed, she picked up her suitcase, giving her mum a peck on the cheek before waving goodbye. She stumbled down the front steps and towards her car. 

“Wait, honey.” 

“Dad?” Amy questioned, turning around to see her Father running after her, “What’s wrong?”

“You forgot to give your father a kiss.” He stated, pointing at his cheek. Amy giggled, leaning forward to give him a short peck, “I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too,” He sighed, “I’m proud of you, honey.” Amy turned around, did she hear him right?

“OH DAD!” She cried, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**_And someday soon, I swear, I don't know how or when. But I promise you, I'll never be invisible again. Someone will notice...me._ **

_“Hi, I’m Detective Santiago. I’m starting today.”_

_“Oh, Jake Peralta, welcome abroad.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, honestly if you read the whole thing then well good for you. Just somethings I wanted to say. 
> 
> 1\. I feel like I wrote Amy's dad a little off here( He never mentioned wanting another son) but i just think it was the way Amy was raised so that she is the woman she is today.
> 
> 2\. I did not know, and still do not know how debates work so sorry about that. I just thought it would be a cute way for the two of them to become friends.
> 
> 3\. I'm planning on writing a really long fic next so if you have any suggestions pls comment.( I'm thinking zombie fic but would yall read that?)
> 
> 4\. Idk if this format is enjoyable but I thought it could be interesting. I'm thinking for doing one for Jake with the song Dollhouse. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I'm sry if it's really bad( Can you tell I got kinda lazy at the end) Kudos and comments would be nice and uhh see yall.


End file.
